Super Mario Legends: Swords of an Angel
by Melancholic Star Deadman
Summary: Me and my Yoshi-loving partner are the 1st ones who did this collaborative crossover. An unknown terror has captured Rosalina and will do unthinkable and cruel things done to a woman. For this, she cries tears for Mario to rescue and comfort her from it.
1. Prologue to the Terror

Melancholic Star Deadman: Yo yo yo! The Melancholic Star Deadman strikes again! And this time, I gots me a wacky Yoshi fangirl to help me with this shit! This is an unusual crossover fic of Super Mario Bros. with a title that's probably forbidden to use, unless it has major conditions. But I've had decided to give this thing a try. I'm still working on my Metroid/Kirby fic, so don't get your hopes up, thinking I'm gonna pull the plug on that thing. With that in mind, I'm gonna give the mic to my Yoshi-loving friend here.

Starrgrl24: Hey there people! It's me Starrgrl24! I am here with my pal to start this crazy crossover! Yes, I am a crazy Yoshi fan girl. XD Anyways, now that I am finished with my Yoshi's Island fanfic, I can start this fanfic with The Melancholic Star Deadman! I hope you guys enjoy the story! ^.^

Melancholic Star Deadman: Without further ado, heeeeeeeeereeees's the fic!

Starrgrl24: Before SOMEONE forgets, we do not own any of the characters that we use! Got that? We don't want to get sued…O_O

**Super Mario Legends: Swords of an Angel**

**Prologue**

The way of this organization had been lost. Despite the two attempts of trying to destroy this legend of a woman, the organization known as Dark Mother has continued their quest that threatens every woman in their world. Phantom Lady, the leader of this sinister organization, had not been happy. With the woman and her companions foiling her last two plans, the Dark Mother leader had to think up a new way to get rid of her and her fellow angels. Widow is dead, she sacrificed her minion, Nailkaiser, whose location remains unknown, and she has grown bored of raping women in her home turf. Phantom Lady obviously wanted to change her atmosphere, to expand her intentions and let other worlds know of her presence.

"Ahh… there is a way. But it is a long shot. Moena and her little bitches may follow me, but they won't know what's in store for them. However…"

However was right.

"It will take time and enormous power to travel between this dimension and the next. Moena and her angel sluts would have to do things they would never consider of doing. Other than raping, this is nothing for me. Now to proclaim my next set of victims."

Phantom Lady turned to her crystal ball and with her magic, it granted her of a vision of a kingdom where a lot of mushroom-looking people going about in their daily lives. Her attention then turned to two castles. One of them had a scary view with spiked mountains, dark clouds, lighting strikes, and lava surrounding the environment, making it impossible for even the bravest mushroom to go to. Phantom Lady recognized that castle as one of Bowser's castles. She's heard of him, but found him to be incompetent and useless because he was always thwarted by some plumber who was born there, but disappeared for some unknown reason. Then she turned to the other castle. It was a fairly beautiful castle, with the sun shining, flowers blooming, birds chirping everywhere, and peaceful solitude. It's mostly made of white bricks with a red rooftop, a bridge leading to the entrance, and one of those glass thingies you see in churches, only you see the princess of the castle on it with roses. The princess who resides in said castle, Peach, is said to have special powers that work with the matters of the heart, so says the citizens. It's a no-brainer that Peach is a woman with a pure heart, but something was bothering her. It seems after the last time her knight in shining armor had saved her, for the umpteenth time judging from the villagers' reactions, he has been paying less attention to her and more on another woman he recently met. It didn't look good for the princess because not only was this woman more beautiful, but she has the potential and past to steal her knight in shining armor from her. Plus, add to the fact that little baby stars called Luma, who are the adopted children of said woman, wanted this man to be their 'papa'! Well, you can't raise a family without a mother and a father. This woman resembled the princess, but possesses different physical characteristics. Light blond hair, light blue eyes and dress, pale skin, and a hazel crown (AN: at least I think…), Phantom Lady figured that no man on any dimension can be cold-hearted enough to notice her beauty and sadness-like demeanor.

"Hmm… her name is Rosalina. Yes. Peach is undoubtedly jealous of her. And why shouldn't she? Rosalina has little star children that desperately need a father. Peach has no children to call her own. But it seems both of them are still undefiled, yet they yearn for the heart of this god of a man they can't get their minds off of. Just who is it that makes them feel so much in love?" She wondered.

All of a sudden, the crystal ball revealed a short man. The man had short brown hair covered by a red cap with a 'M' on it, blue eyes, peachy skin, a big nose, good-looking moustache, red sweatshirt, blue overalls, brown shoes, white gloves, and a solemn expression. He seemed to be in a train of thought as he kept staring at the bright, blue sky, seemingly looking for something beyond it. Another man came out, but he was taller than the man in red, had a different moustache shape, and wore green aside from the red attire the shorter man wore. He wore a green hat with the letter 'L' on it.

"Hey, bro!" said the tall, green-wearing man. It seems that the two of them are brothers, Phantom Lady figured. The two almost look like twins.

"Bro, how come you don't want to see the princess anymore? Me and everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom thought you were in love with her or something. I mean, she is beautiful and all."

The shorter man just shrugged, as if not caring about the statement.

"Come on, Mario! Tell me!"

The man who is called Mario told everything his brother, whom Phantom Lady saw him being called Luigi, needed to know.

"I see… but still, bro, it wouldn't hurt to talk to her about it. Besides, you're exaggerating this a little bit, though!"

Mario tells him that there were times that she manipulated him to the point where he went on unnecessary adventures just to find her when she gets kidnapped. Phantom Lady guessed that this Mario character is frustrated with the Princess who is constantly pulling him into situations he didn't want to be in.

Luigi sighs. "I guess so. I wonder how Kyoka is handling herself, huh, bro? It's been a super long time since we last seen her, huh?"

Mario nodded. It has been a long time since he and his brother had seen the woman. To them, Kyoka was their second mother. It wasn't that they didn't love their birth mom. They loved her dearly, but Kyoka was more _special _in their opinion.

Eventually, Mario asked Luigi what he thought about the princess of the Comet Observatory.

"To be honest, bro, I don't know. She is definitely beautiful, but she is very sad. I feel like she needs someone who can give her comfort and a lifetime of happiness to make up for all the tears she shed for mourning her dead mother. I'm great that I have my mom with me as you do, bro."

Mario wished that he didn't know how to be or refuse to be grateful. That way, he could have more in common with Rosalina. But even Bowser is not that cold-hearted as to wish death upon his mother just to have something in common with his wife. Besides, Mario knows the old saying: "Be careful for what you wish for, because you just might get it."

After a while, Phantom Lady turned off the crystal ball. She found out a lot of things about the Mario Brothers, especially since they know Moena's aunt. But the one thing that intrigued her the most was Rosalina. She appeared to possess power from the stars, as she can control a once-abandoned space ship with the tip of her powerful wand. How fun it would be to rape her, Phantom Lady thought. But she found out something about the brothers, especially the red-wearing man.

"I may want Rosalina and her power, but that plumber may throw a wrench, perhaps literally, in my plans. He has foiled plans of some of the most evilest people he has faced and killed. Bowser knows that better than anyone else in that dimension. Most would consider going against Mario to be suicide, but the villains didn't know that when they faced him. This is going to be tougher than I thought."

But she has an idea.

"Hmm… This could work. After all, these lovely ladies loath him with all their hearts combined."

Phantom Lady soon left the room, which she unknowingly and undoubtedly sealed not just her fate, but the fate of the woman named Angel Blade.

MSD: All right, that's all I can do for this chapter. I hope my partner can help me find more inspiration for the stories. Until next time! Review!


	2. Chapter 1: The Kidnapping of the Girl

Melancholic Star Deadman: Yo yo yo! Do the Mario! (laughs while crickets make their sound) Aww, screw you, then! This first chapter intro's the femme fatales of the story. If you don't know what femme fatales means, then look it up cuz' I ain't tellin' ya, so there! But my Yoshi-loving gal pal for the fic can tell you. If she wants. Also, thanks to those who have noticed my grammar tense error. I'll make sure not to repeat the same mistake again.

Starrgrl24: Hi guys! Well, I have disappeared from for more than a month, but I'm back in the writing mood! =D My life is still busy as ever, but I don't want to disappoint my fans! I hope you guys enjoy the story.

**Super Mario Legends: Swords of an Angel**

**Chapter 1**

The Lumas were chasing each other around the comet observatory. They were constantly giggling as they accidentally bumped into each other. The Lumas flew to the top of the observatory and spotted Rosalina entering the library.

"There's mama!" shouted a Luma.

The Lumas flew into the library and spotted Rosalina sitting on a rocking chair. The fire dimly lit the room as the embers crackled under the chimney. Rosalina looked at the fire and began to rock the chair.

"Hello Lumas," greeted Rosalina.

"What's the matter mamma?" asked a pink Luma.

"Oh there is nothing wrong with me. I simply wanted to relax in this room. Things have been a lot quiet ever since Mario defeated Bowser. I wonder if he is ever going to come back."

"He is always busy fighting Bowser," said a yellow Luma.

"Yes, I remember when Mario first arrived. He was attack by Bowser's minion when he chased after Princess Peach. He was such a brave person, constantly trying to battle and rescue the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Mario is a brave man," echoed a blue Luma.

Rosalina nodded her head. She gazed at the fire, allowing it's warmth to spread across her face. The Lumas stood and watched her.

"Would you like to go star gazing?" asked Rosalina all of a sudden.

All of the Lumas perked up and squealed in happiness. They circled around Rosalina. Their 'mamma' giggled. She got up from her seat and walked out of the library. The Lumas followed behind her.

Rosalina stopped in front of the large screen which projected an image of the entire observatory. She walked toward the edge and sat down. The Lumas gathered around Rosalina and looked at the stars. Rosalina gazed at the stars and smiled. She spotted a bright blue planet from a distance.

"That is Mario's home planet," pointed out Rosalina.

The Lumas inched closer to her and squinted their eyes to see the tiny blue planet Rosalina mentioned. Rosalina giggled.

"I see it!" shouted the yellow Luma.

All of the Lumas surrounded the yellow Luma and they all began to point and shout. They spotted the tiny blue planet.

"Mario..." murmured Rosalina.

"I think he is kicking Bowser's butt right now!" shouted the black Luma.

All of the Lumas giggled. Rosalina also joined in the laughter. She looked at the tiny blue planet and smiled.

"Well, well...look who we have here," said a strange voice from behind.

Rosalina and the Lumas quickly turned around and found Phantom Lady and four other women with her, but looking more evil as she is.

The first one looked like she was from the Beanbean Kingdom, but had a human-shaped body. Her skin was light-greenish, her purple hair was tied into two oval-shaped buns with golden hair rings wrapped around them. She is wearing a purple dress with a yellow line going across at the bottom that shaped her figure. Her D-cup breasts and curvaceous hips perfectly shaped the dress, making her irresistible, lusted towards, and ogled. Rosalina, however, saw she had an evil leer on her face, showing she wants nothing less than expected from her prize when she finished whatever it was she had to do. Those pink eyes of hers scared even the bravest of Lumas.

The second and third women were twins, based on their appearance. They both had crowns on their heads, wore nearly the same Princess Peach pink-style dresses, only it was a darker shade of pink, the neckwear were different with spiky endings, one of them donned a black brooch on the chest area, and the other had white gloves like the princess. Like the first woman, they both had killer bodies most men would die to ravish to no end. The second and third women had mushroom-like heads with white polka dots which made them appear as humanoid poison mushrooms, the worst kind of mushrooms ever to exist. Curvaceous hips and e-cup breasts can definitely make a woman self-cautious about herself because the twins had that.

The fourth woman can only be described as the literal translation of the Japanese phrase, _Shin No Bi_, which means 'Beauty in Death'. In fact, she gave off an aura that spelled death. Pink hair with a huge crown on her head, light pink lusicious lips, a sand hourglass figure-shape body with G-cup breasts, scarlet red eyes, and veil purple skin covered in a black dress fit for a villainess, she looks like she means nothing but business.

"W-w-who a-a-ar-r-r-e y-y-y-you a-a-an-n-nd-d what d-d-d-do you w-w-w-ant?" Rosalina fearfully asked the women. The Lumas were all behind her, shaking in fear.

"Hmm… who is it that we are searching for in this seemingly abandoned spaceship that supposedly has no one but a beautiful and powerful woman with a tragic past and her baby star children which will be useful in the near and far future? Oh yeah! You!" Phantom Lady responded.

"What do you want with Mama?!?" one of the lumas shouted.

"EYAH HAH HAH HAH HAH! What a stupid little star! Thinking it can stand up to us! You had better beat it before something TERRIBLE happens to you!" Cackletta said. Rosalina, eyes widened, paled in fear.

"No! Please, I beg of you! Don't hurt them! They're only children! My little children!" She desperately cried with tears in her eyes. The Lumas surround her for protection.

"Mama!" they all cried.

"Oh, my little babies! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry this had to happen!" Rosalina cried as she hugged them.

"(Aww, how sweet. Too bad we need the star, bitch! When are we gonna do THAT to her, sister?!)" Princess Shroob said in her language.

"SOON, MY LITTLE SISTER. VERY SOON." Her elder sister responded to her younger sister, whom both spoke the same language from their extinct alien race.

"_**Fufufufufufufufufufu… such impatience is unnecessary. So ladies, shall we claim this weak, little bitch for ourselves? Lest we take away a mother's most precious gift from God?**_" the Shadow Queen said.

Rosalina couldn't be any more afraid. The Shadow Queen's words made a snake's slithering nature invade her humble abode. It seemed she couldn't do anything, despite being a powerful star princess/goddess. But Mario, the one she gave her heart to, proved her wrong about that. He showed her that you can do anything if you put your mind to it.

"You can do what you want with me. Just leave my babies alone. That's all I ask of you." Rosalina told Phantom Lady, her mind dead set on her unwilling fate.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh! Don't worry. We won't harm your children. As long as they don't do anything that might… cause an accident." She evilly said. One of the Lumas, however, decided to speak its mind.

"Why are you being mean to us?! What did we ever do to you?!? Mama was only taking care of us for as long as we can remember! You're lucky we can't do anything right now because we're tired from helping Mario defeat Bowser in the center of the universe to rescue Princess Peach (again!)!" it shouted.

The ladies except Phantom Lady were not amused when it mentioned that name. The temperature dropped to a deathly below zero degrees.

"What…"

"(Did…)"

"YOU…"

"_**SAY?!??!**_"

"You heard me!" the Luma shouted.

"I assume this Mario may become a potential threat to us?" Phantom Lady asked.

Cackletta took the first crack at the situation. "ARGH!! That man, along with that stupid brother of his, handed me my first humiliating defeat! At my home turf, no less! I was set to conquer my home, the Beanbean Kingdom, and make the villagers suffer under my rule. I had all the ingredients together, mixed it all in my pot, and created an evil dish of a lifetime! All I needed a maiden of a pure heart to sweeten my deadly concoction so that it will truly stand out! But, that bitch outsmarted me due to a tip caused by the prince of the kingdom and unwittingly sent that bastard to take me down! Even though I survived, that fight took a toll on me and I was forced to recover my wounds in the mountains of the border of the two kingdoms. Even after taking over Bowser's body, kidnapping the real Peach, and using his children and my faithful minion to kill him and his brother, I get outsmarted AGAIN and I'm the one who ends up dead!"

"YOU THINK YOU HAD IT ROUGH, CACKLETTA?! THOSE BASTARDS KILLED ME AND MY SISTER AND OUR ENTIRE RACE!!! MY SWEET LITTLE SISTER KIDNAPPED THAT ROYAL BITCH BECAUSE SHE SEALED ME INSIDE A POWERFUL BLUE STAR THAT SHE USED TO TRAVEL BACK IN TIME AND SPLIT THE PIECES APART TO DIFFERENT PARTS OF THE KINGDOM. THEN, SHE SET OUT TO CONQUER THE ENTIRE KINGODOM! HOWEVER…"

"(That bastard chased me and my army through time towards the kingdom of the past! One by one, I watched him and his toddler self kill each and every one of my best soldiers and monsters, sparring no one. Who teaches their younger self to fight and kill mushroom-like aliens?! Huh?! Me and my sister were killed off by him of two different timelines! With us went the powerful Cobalt Star to hell, never to be used again…)"

"_**HA! You know little of his capabilities! At least I conquered a kingdom and sent my aura around the world until my soul was sealed within the Palace of Shadows under Rougeport. I sent my faithful minion Beldam to search for a way to resurrect my soul so I would resume where I left off. Even when she used an entire cult, unknown but powerful, others had other intentions of getting my powerful jewels, but one thing was sure; I was going to be revived to the modern world. The leader managed to go as far as kidnapping that bitch Peach to be my body host, but he never expect HIM to go after her, as he usually does. He managed to get my gems in the room where I was sealed in and released me from my prison. I took over her body and began unleashing hell on everyone and everything I could get my hands on. But that bastard used the gems' power against me and sent my soul down to hell! I almost went insane down there! How did he kill me? My gems gave him a portion of their power and he used it to kill me! Using my power against me just like his ancestors!**_"

Rosalina was shocked but felt a little bit of pride for Mario of defeating these evil women. At least she knew Mario's victories and triumphs weren't just limited to just Bowser. He had to at least whoop somebody else's ass once in a while. (MSD: you know this to be true! Fighting Bowser for more than a decade can tax a gamer's mindset!)

Phantom Lady was impressed.

"It seems you all had difficulty in handling him. In any case, I have a plan to deal with him. I made sure to take extra precautions when the time comes to deal with him. But first…"

Phantom Lady grabbed Rosalina by the throat. The Lumas attempt to rescue their mama, but are stopped by two dark lightning bolts from the Shadow Queen and Cackletta that nearly struck the baby stars. The Lumas were now terrified. How in the blue cosmos are they going to beat these dangerous women?!

"Ah ah ah. Your 'mama' is an important aspect to my master plan and you babies want to rescue her. Can't have that now, can we?" Phantom Lady said.

"No…" one Luma said. They watched in horror as the women took away Rosalina, now bound to chains, to wherever they are headed to.

Rosalina shed sad tears, knowing she may never see the Lumas again. But most of all, she may never see HIM again as he may be in a relationship with his 'special one'. So, in a last ditch effort, she screamed out his name into the cosmos hoping he would come for her.

"MARIOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Her screams fell short as she was slapped by the women, one by one.

The Lumas then knew what to do. Tell him what happened. They hoped he wouldn't go out on a limb when he heard the bad news.

* * *

MSD: I'll be pretty busy for a while, so stay tight. My partner will write the next chapter. Also my first fic fell through due to writer's block and lack of inspiration. Sorry!

Starrgrl: Yay!! Cliffhanger! Well, I'll try my best to update the next chapter as soon as possible. That means getting less than 8 hours of sleep per night! =D Don't worry…I used to do that…anyways, I would love to read your reviews! ;)


	3. Annoucement and Apology

Hey guys, the Melancholic Star Deadman here. As you are all aware, as of March 11, 2011, the city of Seidan, in the Miyagi prefecture in northeastern Japan, was devastated by an earthquake which in turn caused a large tsunami to flood the city. Approximately 10,000 people have died from the disasters and many more gone missing. Our hearts and prayers go to the people of Seidan and hope they fully recover from their biggest disaster to hit Japan since the 1945 atomic bombs that hit two of its cities, Hiroshima and Nagisaki. Gambatte, Nippon! Everyone, please donate whatever you have in your pocket to Japan so that they can rebuld their lives in a short time. This is not about anime, manga, or video games, this is about saving human lives.

I must admit, my partner Starrgrl24, is in college right now and is super busy right now and I have experienced immense writer's block for the past few months. I have deeply offended the people who have read the collaboration story because of that and laziness. Plus I may be moving to another state very soon in the future, so with that comes more decreasing inspirations of writing chapters. I know I don't deserve to be forgiven for what I have done, but I won't hold it against any one of you either. You have read my collab fic because you wanted to read something different. Something no one has ever seen, done or read before in Mario fics. Hopefully by the end of the month, the chapter WILL be up for everyone to enjoy. Then, I will show you my true imagination through my own works of fictional literature.

I pray not only for the nation of Japan, myself, and my Yoshi fangirl friend, but to all aspiring writers who wish to be known for their own stories and become big one day.

Thank you for your time. Haters, f*** off. There's no room for hate in my world.

Melancholic Star Deadman


	4. Chapter 2: Mario gets ready

…

(Stares into the distance as the ocean splashes, then turns around with an unreadable expression)

You guys thought I was dead, didn't you?

Heh, to be honest with you guys, I had an immense case of writer's block and laziness with a side of depression.

Why is that? I found a job that paid really well and in a month, I end up getting laid off!

Aside from that, my family is driving me up the wall. I won't tell you because it is personal for me.

Also, my Yoshi-loving partner in crime and I talked about her situation and because she is too busy to focus on the site, I have taken full control of the story itself, so it's no longer a collaborative fan fic anymore.

Regardless, the story must go on!

As late as this is, this is for you Stache38: This chapter goes out to the people of Japan who have suffered immensely to the earthquake and tsunami. I can pray for your recovery.

I won't bother with the disclaimer because you guys already know I don't own Super Mario Bros or Angel Blade.

* * *

**Super Mario Legends: Swords of an Angel**

**Chapter 2**

The sky was a crystal clear blue with an occasional puff of cloud floating over the vast land where tall mushrooms were known to grow. The land, known as the Mushroom Kingdom, was home to the red-capped hero; the hero that was known to travel vast distances to rescue the princess of the kingdom countless time. For a famous hero though, he lived along the quiet countryside where the Mushroom Kingdom castle was seen merely as a small figure from a distance.

He lived with his brother Luigi in a small cottage surrounded by a few trees and bushes. The entire property was marked by a white fence surrounding it. A small path led out of the house to a warp pipe nearby. The warp pipe allowed quick access to the main castle town. Atop of the entrance to the house was a sign displaying the red-capped hero's name: Mario.

Within the door, the red-capped hero was sitting on a couch. He was flipping through the television channels with the remote control. None of the channels caught his interest until he dropped the remote as soon as the television news appeared. He watched attentively for anything out of the ordinary, but only typical crime and heartwarming stories appeared.

It has been months since something out of the ordinary occur, or for Mario's, case something typical to occur. It was not that he wished something bad would happen, but he tend to anticipate his archenemy's next move.

The evil Koopa King Bowser has a habit of striking at any moment, whether in a quiet typical day or during a large festivity. Nothing would stop Mario's archenemy from capturing Princess Peach. Bowser was extremely persistent and never gave up on his desire to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario himself was very persistent. No matter how many times the Princess was taken away, the red-capped hero would quickly come to the rescue.

But recently, after the last time he rescued the princess, Peach, he felt rescuing her had become stagnant. Ever since he and Luigi had set foot into the Mushroom kingdom, Mario had gotten himself involved with the mushroom-like people known as Toads in order to rescue the princess of their land. Many years passed since then, but as they say: some things never change.

Mario slowly began to close his eyes. Maybe today will be another simple day he thought to himself. Maybe Bowser grew tired of constantly kidnapping the princess. Maybe other villains grew tired of seeing Mario take down other villains. The red-capped hero decided to enjoy the break that he deserved.

Suddenly, a bright yellow luma crashed through the window. Mario immediately jumped out of the couch, his hat falling to the floor. The luma had star bits in its eyes as if crying because it lost someone special.

"Mario, Mario! An evil witch… An evil witch…!"

Mario calmed the little luma down by petting it in comfort.

"An evil witched kidnapped mamma!" Yelled the luma. "Please do something! Please do something!"

Mario's eyes widen in shock. The princess of the cosmos kidnapped? By an evil witch? It couldn't be!

At that time, Luigi came into the living room. "Hey bro, what happened?"

The luma began to explain to the Mario brothers what happened to Rosalina, the evil witch with Mario's female adversaries that were supposed to be dead, and went to an unknown location in the galaxy.

Mario has heard enough. Never before in his life has he ever been so pissed off like he is now. Not even Bowser angered him like this, to the point where he contemplates offing him for good. He now knew what he has to do.

He has to rescue his now-beloved Rosalina, even if he has to kill the women all over again to do so.

Luigi was worried. About Rosalina, sure, but more so Mario. Since the last adventure, Mario has grown discontent with rescuing Peach over and over again. When they first came into the Mushroom Kingdom, they were awed by the vision and tranquility of the land. They may have felt awkward about mushrooms that walked and talked, but in time got used to it. It was like coming home for the first time in decades. When they found out about a turtle-like monster kidnapping a princess to take the magic that can potentially stop it from taking over the kingdom, both him and Mario set out to rescue her. It looked like they found something other than plumbing that they can do well for a good number of years.

However, with time also comes deterioration.

Many years have passed since their first adventure in the Mushroom Kingdom and they became complacent. But now, Mario got bored of rescuing Peach, especially with her recent attitude adjustment. But after helping Rosalina in space, Luigi saw something in his brother that he had when thinking and/or seeing Princess Daisy. Come to think of it, he really needs to contact her.

Mario nods to the luma, telling it he will definitely rescue her.

"Oh, thank you, Mario!" squealed the luma as it hugged him."

Luigi, ever doubtful, tells Mario "How are we going to get to space, bro? It's not like we have a spaceship!"

Mario pondered his brother's question. How were they going to get to space this time around? Last time they did it was because of chance thanks to Bowser's last plot to kidnap Peach again.

Then, the luma spoke up. "Oh! I know where we get a spaceship! A luma named Lubba has one! Maybe if we can convince him to let us borrow it, we can go to where mama is!"

The brothers were on board with the idea and decided to venture out into space once again to rescue the princess of the cosmos. What they didn't know was that not only will they make new enemies, they're also going to make allies as well to fight off Phantom Lady.

* * *

Sorry, but that's all she wrote, folks! Now a fair warning to everyone who are reading my fic. The chapter updates will be few and far in between because I got a job and it's consuming all of my writing time. Not on only that, but I got hired for another job for a restaurant that open in July. So yeah, just wanted to put that out there.

Ok, this is my first rant on the site and it goes to the moderators and creators of our contradictional site: Just what in the hell is wrong with you? Is it THAT hard to put an MA rating to your site to keep the younger readers and writers from reading things they shouldn't? Every chapter from stories on my Alerts list has had Author's Notes which brought the situation up to everyone on the site. I was concerned at first, but then it got fucking annoying! Not to mention the petition lists of authors who antagonize what you're doing. It may weed out the good and bad writers and limit the amount of content put on daily that readers can see, but going this route will only reach bad blood between you and the people who have accounts here, rookies and veterans. Plus no sex scenes (lemons) or excessive violence? What kind of bullshit is that? The slogan on YOUR site says "Unleash Your Imagination", not "Release your imagination under our terms"! This means if an author or collaboration of them wants to put a lemon in their stories, then they can do that! If they want to do an epic fight scene or tell a war from their inner minds, then they can do that! Sure, not all of us have the same tastes and aren't exactly sane in some cases, but they know some stuff are best kept within the compounds of our heads! If you don't like what I have to say, then kick me off the site! You will only make things worse by doing so. Have a nice day.

There is no room for hate in my world.


End file.
